


Catch Me A Catch

by admiralandrea



Series: A Girl Can Get Burned [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, F/M, Genderswap, Matchmaking, Pre-Canon, always female Callen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Callen gets a new partner, sparks fly and the inevitable occurs





	Catch Me A Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Matchmaker square of my Trope Bingo card. Features always-a-woman!Callen.

When she opens the manila file left on her desk, G Callen stares at it for a few minutes in growing horror. Then she grabs it up with a growl, startling Renko, sitting opposite. She waves off his concern, storming off to find Hetty. Macy may be Lead Agent, but everyone knows that Hetty is the one that pulls the strings round here, including hiring new staff.

She storms into her mentor’s office, ignoring the other person present to throw the folder down on Hetty’s desk.

“Really Hetty? Really?!” she demands angrily.

“That will be all Mr Beale, thank you,” Hetty dismisses the tech guy, who scurries out the room, ever-present tablet clutched to his chest. He is terrified of all the women in the office, Callen most of all, which is crazy, because Hetty is way scarier than she could ever hope to be.

“Miss Callen, good morning to you too,” Hetty tells her calmly. “Tea?”

Callen snarls. “I don’t want tea Hetty, I want to know why you’re doing this?” She gestures angrily at the folder.

“Sit down and calm down,” Hetty orders her firmly. “You will at least do me the courtesy of discussing this like an adult or you can take some time off and I will tell Nate you need a full evaluation before you can return to work.”

She takes a breath to protest again, but something in Hetty’s expression tells her the other woman isn’t kidding and she needs to back off and take her seriously. So Callen takes a deep breath and sits down in the chair offered.

“That’s better dear, now about that tea?”

She nods. “Tea would be fine, thank you,” Callen says automatically polite this time.

Hetty gives her a smile and pours for both of them, pushing one cup and saucer over when she’s done. Callen adds some sugar lumps, despite Hetty’s look of distaste, stirring for a minute. It gives her more time to compose herself.

“Why Hetty?” she finally asks plaintively.

Hetty sips her tea for a moment, gazing at her sternly, but there is a hint of fondness there too, which makes Callen squirm a little, just like it had when she was an unruly teenager.

“You need a partner,” is all she says in the end.

“But,” Callen tries to protest.

Hetty holds up her hand, so Callen subsides and sips some of her own tea. “You need a partner and we need another male agent in the office.”

“We have Renko,” she protests.

“We do,” Hetty agrees. “But we need someone else, someone with a genuine military bearing and someone that Director Sheppard can point to when Washington gets nervous about the number of powerful women in this office.”

Callen scoffs at that, never having had the patience for men and their political games. “You and Mace hardly outweigh the number of idiots in D.C.”

“Oh we’re not who they’re concerned about,” Hetty says cheerfully.

Callen stares at her. “Why would anyone be concerned by me?” she asks blankly.

“Because they are men and they’re always concerned about women who are good at what they do, particularly when that is going undercover to break up arms dealers and drug dealers organizations within the military.”

Callen just shrugs at that. She’s always been able to blend, courtesy of her stupid childhood. That men take her at face value, because they’re too busy thinking with their dicks to use their brains and suss her out, is not something she’s ever had a problem with before.

“And this Agent Hanna has some training right?” Callen finally asks, finishing her tea.

“Of course,” Hetty agrees. “I know better than to foist some poor unsuspecting fool who is greener than my lawn on you.”

She snorts in amusement at the metaphor, putting the cup down and getting to her feet. “Alright, I’ll try and get along,” Callen says.

“That’s good dear, because he’ll be waiting for you when you get back downstairs,” Hetty says.

Callen frowns at that, but picks up the folder containing Agent Hanna’s file once more and heads back to the bullpen ready to meet her new partner.

*

The first mission for the new Callen-Hanna partnership is a tricky one, involving a trip overseas to rescue an asset of Hetty’s. The two of them have barely had a chance to do more than exchange names before they’re having to trust each other in a firefight, extracting Hetty’s man and barely escaping with all of their lives.

But it works and back in Los Angeles, they debrief with Hetty, who is pleased with their success. Callen is relieved they got through it, but knows she is already in trouble on the Sam Hanna front. The guy seems to be perfect – amazing record as a Navy SEAL, leaving as a Senior Chief Petty Officer, then breezed through NCIS training at FLETC, before going to work in the San Diego office. He’s been involved in a variety of missions, including several multi-agency task force operations.

In fact, he’s the exact opposite of everything that Callen is – team player versus loner, the most notable difference between them. She has always gone on long solo missions, usually without back-up. Having a partner is a big adjustment, especially with her trust issues. That Sam is smoking hot is also a thing she has to contend with, her visceral reaction to him not something she’s used to or happy about.

It all comes to a head rather explosively within a few weeks of Hetty partnering them. Callen has infiltrated a small group of Petty Officers who were experimenting with selling meth. She goes in as the girlfriend of a dealer, in this case Renko, although he holds back because she is generally less threatening. 

But something goes wrong and they kidnap her. Callen is totally unimpressed with them and she fights as hard as she can, but there are more of them and sheer weight of numbers eventually overwhelms her. 

*

When she wakes up, she sneers to find herself tied to a chair in the ubiquitous warehouse. How cliché. There are boxes and crates stacked against a far wall and several men milling around. She wonders where her rescuers are, because Renko and Sam had been nearby while she made contact with their suspects and she has a GPS tracker. None of the men she can see are their Petty Officers though.

Then a noise on the far side of the warehouse gets her attention, as well as the men milling around and some of them go to investigate. Callen grins, recognizing the sounds of her partner taking care of business, the way she’d seen him during the mission to Equatorial Guinea. She shouldn’t be so pleased to have a man come rescue her ass, but damn it, she is. It makes a nice change.

There is nothing she can do to help herself, because she’s zip tied to the damn chair. And now one of the remaining men is heading her way, determined look in his eyes, that Callen just knows spells trouble for her.

Sure enough, he cuts her free, menacing her with a gun the whole time. She rolls her eyes at his melodramatics and snarks right back at him, earning herself a hit to the head for her troubles. She kicks his knee for that, just as Sam finally appears. The guy goes down, his gun firing as he does so and she throws herself to one side, but still feels the hot graze of the bullet on her shoulder.

“G!” Sam is charging towards her and she frowns, not having had anyone use her initial like a proper name before.

“I’m fine,” she calls, getting to her feet less gracefully than normal.

Sam is right there in her face, checking her over and she has to fight not to shove him away, amped on adrenaline and nerves. He tilts her face to one side examining the bruise that is probably already coloring her eye. Then he notices her shoulder and hisses in anger, as he fingers the tear in her shirt.

“It’s nothing,” she tells him.

His expression tells her he doesn’t agree. They stare at each other for a heartbeat and then his mouth is on hers, less a kiss than another type of assault. She moans and grabs onto him, then remembers.

“Renko?” she asks.

“Busy,” Sam tells her succinctly and that is good enough for both of them.

This time, Sam’s tongue is in her mouth and big hands are on her ass and she can’t help moaning in approval, trying to climb him like a tree. He lifts her up, making her grunt in approval and within a couple of big strides, a wall is supporting her back and a strong thigh is between her legs, giving her something to rub against.

The kissing continues, both of them moaning and grunting, as they strive together for the peak. She really wants the big cock pressing against her hip inside her instead, but they don’t have time for that right now, so she takes what she can get, wrenching her mouth free to take in gulps of air as she falls over the edge, moaning loudly as she does so.

Sam grunts some more, still rubbing and she is surprised by a second orgasm, right as she feels Sam freeze up and shake against her, clearly coming in his pants. That is surprisingly hot and she feathers kisses across the side of his face, humming in approval. 

After a minute, Sam lets her down gently and she leans back against the wall, legs still a little rubbery. He looks at her critically.

“You good?” he asks.

Callen smiles at him, not caring that she probably looks dopey. “I’m fine,” she tells him.

“Sam, Callen!” the loud shout is Renko, warning them of his impending arrival.

“Over here,” Sam calls back.

They look at each other for a second, both of them disheveled, but not enough to give away what they were just doing. Callen touches her lips briefly, wondering if they look as red and swollen as they feel from the way Sam ravaged her mouth.

“You look fine G,” he tells her. She raises an eyebrow. “Well, you don’t look like you just had sex up against a wall,” he amends.

She pushes herself upright, wincing as pain rushes in on her. “No hospital,” she says to Sam as Renko comes into view, followed by several other people.

Sam rolls his eyes at her. “I mean it,” she insists. “I do not need that right now.”

“We’ll let the paramedics decide,” is the only concession she gets from Sam.

Callen glares at him, but can’t argue further when the crowd is upon them. Sam immediately goes over to start briefing the other agents and LAPD detectives, while a medic guides her back over to the chair she’d been tied to earlier. She sighs, but acquiesces, letting them fuss over her.

Fortunately, the medic decides she doesn’t need the hospital. The bullet graze isn’t bad enough to need stitches and her shots are up-to-date. The rest is just bruises and nothing but time will help those.

Just as she gets to her feet, having finished signing paperwork, Sam reappears, cellphone in hand.

“Hetty, for you,” he says.

Callen frowns, but then remembers the bad guys took hers when they frisked her for weapons several hours ago. “Did you find my stuff?” she asks Sam as she takes the phone.

He shakes his head and she sighs. The knife she’d had strapped to her ankle was a gift from Tuhon, after they rescued him. “I’ll go look again,” Sam tells her and she smiles gratefully, before turning her attention to the phone.

*

Later, back at the warehouse that OSP is using, Callen is grateful she gets the locker room to herself. Being the only female field agent is a definite plus in this situation. Dropping the clothes she’d been wearing in a heap, she takes a moment to look at herself critically in the full length mirror she usually avoids unless she’s changing for an op.

There are bruises scattered everywhere and her eye is slowly turning black from where she got clocked with the gun. Her shoulder has a dressing taped over it, but she can easily replace that once she gets done with her shower. 

Taking everything she needs from her locker, Callen heads to the furthest shower head and turns the water as hot as she can bear, before ducking underneath. It doesn’t take long before her thoughts turn back to the warehouse and what had happened with Sam. Just the memories are enough to start a new throb of arousal through her blood and she can’t help a low moan.

Callen takes her time washing herself, getting rid of the stink of the warehouse and teasing herself with memories of Sam and fantasies of what she wants to happen next time. By the time she has washed and conditioned her hair, her whole body is on fire with need and she isn’t so quiet this time when she slides a finger inside herself, using her thumb to rub her clit at the same time.

Moaning at the sensations, Callen braces herself on the wall with her other arm, head tilted down so that the hot spray pounds her shoulders and runs down her back, while she continues to finger herself. Two fingers quickly become three as she imagines Sam’s cock, remembering the feel of it pressed against her and wonders what it will be like having something that big inside her.

Callen continues to work herself closer to the edge, lost in her head until she is coming loudly, voice echoing off the tiled wall. When she is done, she trembles, feeling her face flush at what she just did. Turning the shower to cold, she stands there for a minute to get control of herself, before switching the water off and stepping out.

Seeing Sam there holding her towel is a shock and she can’t help the yell of surprise. “Fuck!” Callen exclaims. “What the hell?”

He grins at her, eyes dark with arousal. “Mace was concerned you might have fallen and hit your head,” he says. “I offered to come check.”

“In the women’s locker room?” Callen asks in disbelief, gesturing impatiently for the towel as the chill of the room negates the hot look Sam is giving her.

He hands it over reluctantly and she quickly wraps it around herself, before heading over to her locker, followed closely by Sam.

“She was going to come herself,” Sam says, “But Hetty needed her to help debrief the Director.”

Callen snorts a little at that, knowing that Hetty is meddling. She decides to ignore Sam’s continued presence and goes about getting dry and into clean clothes. He is a brooding presence behind her, clearly taking note of her bruises, but Callen is relieved he stays silent, until he steps up with a new dressing for her shoulder.

Callen nods her permission, because it’s in a spot that’s tricky for her to reach by herself, especially one-handed. He is gentle as he tapes the gauze over the wound, then guides her head round and holds her chin while he leans forward slowly. Callen lets him, accepts the kiss, which is a lot more gentle than anything they exchanged back at the warehouse.

When Sam lets her go, though, Callen is still breathless and turned on all over again. “You can stay at my place tonight,” he tells her briskly, though he is also clearly affected as well.

Callen rolls her eyes at him, but decides not to argue. She’s between hotels and motels at the moment and she wants a chance to share a proper bed with Sam.

“I prefer pancakes,” she tells him as she finishes sorting out her stuff and bangs her locker shut.

“What?” he sounds confused as Callen turns to look at him.

She grins. “For breakfast, I prefer pancakes,” she says.

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Fine,” he says with a put-upon sigh, but there is humor in his expression.

When he reaches for her bag, she lets him, because she carries it on the shoulder that has the bullet graze. 

As they head out of the building, it is mostly shrouded in darkness, all but the night shift gone now. Callen follows Sam to his car and lets him open the door for her. Just this once, he can get away with it, she decides, because the adrenaline crash is hitting her big time now and she will probably be asleep before they even get to his house. Anything else between them might have to wait until she’s had a chance to grab a nap and restore her energy, although she’s not ruling out being recovered enough by the time they get to Sam’s neighborhood, because the car journey will take a little while even this late, thanks to the perennial L.A. traffic.


End file.
